Street 2 Mat
by FilthyFictions
Summary: Sami and Makayla Callihan's perants died when they were children when the orphans were left with nothing except the authorties wanting to split them up they decided that living on the streets would suit them far better, but Sami's temper is getting them in trouble will the meeting of Jon Moxley help set these kids on the right path or cause them more trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains fequent swearing and Violence, i didnt want to create a sign tonight, will do it for the next chapter,**

photo id="1" /

I rounded a corner to see Sami taking on two guys, holding his own but not for long, I ran in and picked off the smallest one pushing him backward then landing a smack on his face then kneeing him in the stomach. He was winded, I turned to see Sami land a winning punch I ran towards him and pushed him toward the corner.

"Let's go Idiot." I snapped pulling him by his arm after a couple of metres he started running next to me until we got so far and stopped. "Fuck Sami." I yelled bending over to try and catch my breath. "You always gotta start shit." I told.

"They were asking for it." He said leaning against the wall both our breaths starting to come easier.

"They might have been but one of these times, one of us isn't going to escape with our lives" I told. "Not cool."

"Don't worry sis," he smiled slapping my arm, "I'll keep you safe."

I looked at him and shook my head. Sami got us in trouble every day. We were in a fight at least once a week, constantly covered in bruises. I stood up and hit his shoulder back.

"Come on, I stashed our shit, we gotta get out of this neighbourhood."

"Yeah, you're not wrong, where did you stash it?" he asked standing straight, we started walking.

"Just a couple of blocks down" I said pointing in the direction we were walking.

"You didn't even have to cut in that time," He said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I totally had them."

"You didn't see the dude, you took out totally about to snap in to a fiery roid rage?" I laughed.

"Whatever I still kicked his ass."

"Yeah, whatever." I laughed. "I mean I really just saved your ass so you didn't have as many bruises for next week when you get us caught up in some stupid shit." I snarled.

"It's not always me."

"I don't start shit with bikers." I laughed.

"No, but they start shit on you."

"So?"

"So, I am not letting those creeps say shit like that about my sister, it's not going to happen." I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes Mak, it's bullshit, you're just a fucking kid, They're grown men."

"Don't start that just a kid shit on me." I snapped.

"You are though."

"I might be by numbers, but I know what I'm fucking doing."

"I said Kid not Idiot." He yelled. I glared at him. "that's not the point anyway, some of them are 20 years older then you, they should know better."

"You know what, Sam, just shut the fuck up, okay?" I walked ahead putting my hand behind a trash can pulling a back pack and an over the shoulder bag handing Sami his back pack.

"Maybe if you stopped acting like a child, you'd stop being treated like one."

"Fuck you." I snapped.

We walked a few more blocks for no reason at all, I accidently kicked a can. A few seconds later I kicked it again, then again and again I went to kick it again but Sami kicked it before me.

"Fuck you get your own can." I said kicking it again, Sami got in my way and kicked it before me next. "Sam!" I laughed as our bodies slammed into each other we started kicking the can around the street like a soccer ball laughing and paying out on each other.

"Callihan." Some one called we both looked up in the direction it came. There was three guys standing at the top of the street.

"Shit." We both said in unison and turned running back the way we came. There were two guys at the bottom of the street. We stopped dead in out tracks, Sami looked back and foreward.

"Fuck." He snapped.

We looked at each other and started running towards the two guys at the end of the street. We ran for them as fast as we could tackling them to the ground laying in to them, I swear if it was in a movie it would have looked Epic but it wasn't a movie, and it hurt like hell I think I tore the skin off both my elbows. I was just about to get up and start running when I was ripped off and thrown back on the road with force. I saw Sami get ripped up by two guys, he was holding his own. I stood up.

"Stay out of it, kid." One of the bikers said.

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped, drawing my leg back and kicking him in the nuts then punching him as hard as I could, he fell over. I hoped he was passed out. I ran over to another guy pushing him away from Sami.

"Stay out of it pretty girl." He said.

"Stay out of it?" I snapped "That's my brother I aint staying out of nothing you piece of shit." I snapped pushing him.

"Dont start sweat heart." He snarled.

"Don't fucking sweatheart me." I snapped pushing him again, getting up in his face. "What you're afraid to take on a girl?"

He put his hand over my face and pushed me back with force. I punched his face then his stomach he grabbed my hair and pushed me back then slapped across my face. I tasted the instant familiar metallic taste in my mouth smirking, hitting him again and again, he grabbed my hair again I swung punches as hard as I could before he socked me one in the stomach. I drew my leg back and kicked him in the nuts.

I wasn't really in to taking the easy option, Sami always told me that I if I was going to get in fights with dudes, I had to fight like on. I tried and sometimes, I just had to fight like a bitch.

He looked up at me then went as white as a ghost before passing out. I looked over to where the noise was coming from. Sami was on the ground and the three guys were kicking him.

"Get the fuck off him." I screamed, walking up pushing two of them away who just laughed and looked at me then went back to Sami. "Dude you've made your point." I snapped ripping on away by his hair. "Leave him alone."

The guys spun around and looked me up and down. I smacked him one across the face. He focused his eyes on me. "Know your place little slut."

"Fuck you." I snarled, he looked down me again I got shiver and not in the good way.

"You're just a little whore," he hocked back and spat in my face. My whole body froze. "I spit on whores"

I whipped my face with the sleeve of my shirt as everybody in my body clicked in place the rage was officially out for all of Ohio to see I jumped forward and grabbed the biker by the scruff of the hair and started laying in to him, he wasn't easy like the last one, he fourt back, I was so pissed off all I could think of was his fucking saliva all over my face and it made me angrier and angrier.

"Back the fuck off man, you're gunna kill him." I heard someone call then I noticed movement over near Sami. I got a couple of good kicks in to the guys stomach then while he was winded I slammed his head in to the ground.

I looked over only one guy was on Sami the other was being beaten by some guy who I'd never seen before I ran over and tackled the last one near Sam to the ground he literally threw me off him I was quick to my feet but he was quicker he grabbed me by my hair and rip me towards him I pushed back but he pulled me more in to him I punch his gut and he let go only to smach me across the face with the force of a boxer. He held my face tightly with one hand. "Fuck off." I snarled.

"You and your brother talk to much, did anyone ever tell you that?" he growled. "If he survives this, it's going to get him killed." he smirked . "You wanna know why?" he laughed forcing me to look in his dark cold callous eyes. "Because if I ever see either of you again, I'm going to kill him." We were both slammed in to the ground I was pushed away.

The two men started taking each other on, with pain ripping through my body I pushed my self up and walked to Sami.

"Sami. . . .Sami wake up." I said. "Bro, come on get up." I said pulling his arm up toward me . "SAMI!" I yelled a second later he was putting his weight on me. "We gotta get out of here." He half stood I grabbed his back we started toward the corner, "Come on bro, you're alright." I said as we got to the corner, Sami fell. "Sami, you're okay just get up, we got to keep moving." I said softly.

"I just need a minute." He said pushing himself into a sitting up position.

"We don't have a minute." I said wrapping my arms around his chest trying to pull him to a standing position. I notice hands go past me and to Sami. I started throwing punches . "Get the fuck away." I screamed, I wasn't letting anyone hurt him anymore.

"Woah Woah." The voice said stepping out of the way of my punches. "I'm just trying to help" he said.

I stopped punching and glared at him

"We don't need your help." I snapped walking back to Sami.

"If I don't help you you're both going to get killed." He said walking over to Sami putting one hand around him and putting Sami's hand around his neck lifting him up with out a problem and walking. "I have a house just up here." He said walking on. I watched him. "Are you coming?" he asked. I grabbed Sami's bag and caught up.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked in to an apartment; the guy dropped Sami on the couch. I looked at the guy who just literally saved my brother's life.

He raised both his eyebrows and smirked before walking off to the kitchenette.

Sami pushed himself to be sitting up.

"What the fuck." He whined as the pain hit his body.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Where the fuck are we?"

"My house." The guy said walking in handing me a beer then handing Sami one. "You guys got names or what." He asked taking a mouthful of his own beer. I raised my eyebrow. "I'm Jon, my friends call me Mox." He smiled.

I looked at Sam. "That's Sami," I said pointing to him. "I'm Makaylah." I said.

"Nice to meet ya." He said flopping in his chair. I looked at him nervously then back to Sami. "I'm not going to hurt you." Jon laughed.

"Are your parents coming home or whatever?" I asked looking around.

"Nah, only I live here." He said.

"How are you even old enough to have an apartment?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Babe, I'm 19." He laughed.

"Don't babe me." I snarled.

"Oh we got a feisty one over here." Jon laughed.

"You haven't even seen her best." Sami said pushing forward picking up his bag.

"Shut up Sam." I snapped.

"Mak, calm down he's only trying to help." He said taking a rag out of the bag moving his arm to move the bag and cowering in pain.

"Are you alright?" I said sitting next to him taking the rag.

"Yeah." He said, pain riddled through his voice. "Just my arm." he said.

I took the cloth off him and started dabbing his face the blood was starting to dry, that was a good thing. I looked around to Jon to ask for some water, to see a container right in front of my face.

"Thanks" I said looking in his eyes. Then dipping the rag in to the water then starting to clean Sami's face.

"That fucking stings." Sami said pulling away.

"You start this shit you gotta deal with the consequences." I snapped.

"I didn't fucking start it."

"No?" I questioned pushing a little harder on his lip to make him think again.

"Fuck you." He spat pulling back going to reach for the rag stopping the pain

"Here, show me." Jon said kneeling on the ground holding passing me his beer to hold. "Just bare with me okay?" he said to Sami holding his wrist then his elbow moving it.

Sami gritted his teeth and kept quiet and let Jon move his arm in and out in and out.

"It's not broken." He said happily. "Just a sprain."

"How would you know?"

"I've been around a few broken arms." He laughed.

"Where?"

"In my job."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a pro wrestler." He said with an eyebrow wiggle. I looked at Sami. He always wanted to wrestle.

"Like in the WWF or whatever?" I asked

"haha, No not quiet that good." Jon laughed. "I just wrestle in some indie joints around the country."

"What's your ring name?" Sami asked.

"Jon Moxley, or just Mox." He said.

"Never heard of you." Sami admitted.

"You wrestle?" Jon asked.

"Naw," Sami said coming out of his pain haze a little.

"No he just fucks shit up in the streets."

"Shut up Makayla." He spat.

"Whatever." I snapped.

"You know you're all busted up too." Sami said as I finished up in with his face.

"I know," I laughed. "I'll fix me in a minute"

"Stop fussing." Sami snapped. "You never do this out there."

"That's because we never have water out there."

"Whatever" Sami snapped pushing himself up to be standing.

"You got a bathroom bro?"

"Yeah, through there." Jon said pointing, Sami walked off, I looked at him for a second before turning my arm to look at the graze on my elbow, it was massive and had gravel all through it I went to brush it away. "Don't, you'll make it bleed again." Jon said grabbing my hand stopping me then grabbing a pair of scissors from the coffee table. Holding my arm in place, "That's pretty nasty" he laughed

"yeah, fighting's a bitch."

"You would be a good wrestler." Jon said looking at me.

"Nah, I'm good." I laughed.

"Why, you totally kicked ass down there." He told.

"I got a lot of dirty blows in tonight; it was five on two, until you came."

"Yeah, when I ran down I saw you just ripped that guy toward you and just lay in to him."

"He fucking spat on me, Dude." I snapped remembering the piece of shit. "I saw fucking red and kicked his ass, fucking gross shit" I said, Jon laughed. "Ouch." I cringed as Jon pulled a rock out of my arm.

"That one bleed." He laughed. Grabbing something and holding on it the sore.

"I can hold it." I told pulling my arm away holding it there.

"Your other elbow is the same." He said holding my elbow still picking the gravel out. "How the hell did you get in shit with those guys?" he asked.

"Sami started shit with them a few days ago, they've been after us ever since."

"What'd he do?"

"I dunno, he fucked one of their girls then stole some money." I shrugged. "We were staying with them a while."

"You guys been out long?"

"Few years off and on." I shrugged.

"You guys should probably choose a different town, those guys are relentless, especially when you mess with their girls, or you beat them."

"Two strikes to the Callihans." I laughed.

"Fuck yeah to the Callihan's." Sami yelled walking out. His face was all clean so was his knuckles and arms, he almost looked like normal Sami. I smiled at him.

"You guys can crash here," Jon said," He said standing sculling the rest of his beer. "I'll get some blankets." He said walking in to the bedroom

"We cant stay here." I whispered.

"Why, he seams fine." Sami whispers. I shook my head.

"He's creepy." I said.

"We'll just stay here for the night, look, comfort." He said pointing to the couch. I sighed and let him have it, the couch looked amazing for a bed. Jon walked out with two blankets and chucked them down.

"Thanks for this Bro, we really appreciate it." Sami said shaking Jon's hand

"All good, man, I have been in your shoes a few times." Jon admitted. "I'm going to bed, make yourself at home." He shrugged and walked off.

I collapsed on to the couch and put my head in my hands. I'm glad we were alone, I needed to break down for a second.

"You alright?" Sam asked sitting next to me. I shook my head, he put his hand on my back. "Are you in pain?" I shook my head. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were dead Sami." I cried. "I thought they'd finished you this time."

"Naw Mak, I'm all good." He said putting his arm around me "Little bruised maybe a concussion; I'll be right by morning." He laughed.

"I can't lose you Sam."

"I know Sis," he said pulling me in for a hug. "You won't have to." He said. "I promise."

"we gotta stop fighting Sam." I begged.

"Yeah, I know"


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes, my head was on Sami's chest with a blanket wrapped around me, I didn't remember putting it on, a beautiful smell filled my nose I looked around and heard a sizzling noise from the kitchen. Oh my god that was real, someone was cooking bacon I got up carefully so I didn't wake Sami and walked slowly in to the kitchen.

"Hey." I said as I walked in to the kitchen.

"Morning." Jon said, looking at me then going back to what he was doing. "Sleep well?" he asked, I was too busy checking out how good his ass looked in his perfect in all the right places Jeans and to match that his shirt was not accompanying his body, made it all the better. I forced myself to focus.

"Ah, yeah find." I said leaning on the counter next to him. "Better than I thought I would." I smiled. "Are you always an early riser?"

"Sometimes," he said looking at me shaking his head. "It's not early though." He laughed.

"It's like midday."

"Oh." I said with my eyes wide. "Shit." I laughed. "I should wake Sami; we should get out of your hair."

"No." Jon said grabbing the top of my arm. "Stay for breakfast, I got plenty."

"Ah. . . we should… " My stomach grumbled loud enough so he could hear it.

"I think your body made your decision." He laughed.

"Okay." I smiled walking back. Who could it hurt, we were probably going to get killed soon enough out there anyway, what would it matter if he killed us now? "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Nah, it's nearly done."

"I should wake Sami."

"Dude, let him sleep." Jon laughed. "The poor dude's in pain."

"He'll sleep for hours." I told, "Hours and hours"

"Got some where other then the streets to be?"

"No,"

"Enjoy some proper food." He smiled. He finished up and served up two plates of food moving grabbing out some cutlery. "I'll leave Sam's in the heat so he can get it when he wakes up." He said handing me a plate and a bottle of Kool-aid.

"Kool-aid, really?" I laughed.

"What it was cheep?" he laughed walking in to the living room I followed.

We sat down I had a couple of mouthfuls of the food, it was heaven to a homeless person, bacon and eggs, I could have died right now and been happy for ever.

"Thanks for saving our ass last night." I said, probably should have said it sooner.

"Oh, little miss attitude shows some gratitude." Jon laughed. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's okay." He smiled, his smile was nice his face was actually kind of nice so was his body. I shook my head and looked away, we were probably going to get killed by this dude I couldn't possibly grow a crush on him.

"It doesn't happen often."

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a second."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you help us?"

"You know Sam would have died if I didn't." he pointed out

I inwardly cringed as he said it. "I know." I said. "But no one's ever helped us before."

"That's part of the reason." He told. "I heard you yelling at them, I though a girl was in trouble, but apparently she was holding her own better than most dudes." He told. "And I kind of wish someone helped me out a little when I was on the streets." He spilt.

"You were a street rat?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "For a long time."

"How come we never saw you before?"

"I hung out in Cincinnati." He said.

"So why are you in Bellevue then?" I asked.

"I needed some time off from my job." He told.

"Why?"

"I got injured" he laughed. "What is this 20 questions?" I looked at him, I just wanted to know for sure if he was going to kill us or not. "I'm kidding" he laughed. "I swear every time you look at me you're thinking about kicking the shit out of me."

I laughed.

"Oh I was close."

I shook my head.

"How long have you been together anyway?"

I splattered food all over my plate.

"What?" I scoffed.

"You and Sami." He said. "What's the story, your parents didn't approve of your relationship so you high tailed it to the streets."

"Oh my god gross." I laughed. "We're not together."

"You're not?" he asked, his expression 100% confused.

"No." I said a little too loudly. "He's my brother" I laughed.

"Ohh." Jon laughed. His face was priceless.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"That's hilarious." I said.

He looked at me for a second then went back to his food. We sat and at for a while my stomach was starting to ache from the shock I put my head on the back of the couch for a moment and took a couple of deep breaths. It eased I looked back down at my food then up to Jon who was watching me.

"Stomach in shock?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "Something like that." I couldn't stop eating though, it tasted so nice. "What made you thing Sami and I were. . ." I shuddered. "A thing?"

"It's pretty common on the streets, you're fiercely protective of him and when I got up you were all cuddled up like little bitches in a romance movie."

I let out a slight laugh.

"We're used to cuddling on the street to share body heat." I told. "Survival and all that." I had to make a mental note to stop that, people were obviously getting the wrong idea.

"Why did you leave home?"

"Ahh. . ." I looked at Sami who was still sleeping then back to Jon. "Our parents kicked me out and Sami didn't want me to be alone." I lied. . . it sounded cooler then the truth.

"Oh."

"Yeah, we're fiercely protective of each other."

"I never had a sibling." Jon admitted.

"It's pretty cool." I admitted, "I'll never say that while he's awake." I laughed, "So how'd you get in to wrestling?" I asked, Sami rolled over.

"I was kind of just always in to it." He told, "Then I kind like stumbled across a flyer and well, that was it."

"Sami was always in to WWF,"

"WWE"

"What?" I said with furrowed brows.

"The big league, it's called the WWE." He said. "I'm not that high up."

"Makayla?" Sami called I looked over he was wide awake and looking around.

"Bro, over here," Sami looked over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said holding up my plate "Food."

Sami furrowed his brow then looked around his memory seemingly coming back pretty quickly. He looked at me and nodded.

"I'll get you yours." I said standing up walking to the kitchen dishing up Sami's breakfast then walking back in, Jon and Sami were making small talk.

"Thanks for your help." Sami said as I passed him the plate.

"All good." I smiled.

"Not you idiot." He snapped nodding to Jon.

"It's all good." Jon laughed.

"Mak!" Sami snapped grabbing my arm just as I turned to sit down.

"What?"

"Your arms and knuckles are basically bone,"

"Whatever" I shrugged snapping back my arm.

"How hard did you go last night?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just fought"

"She went pretty hard." Jon chimed in. "Never seen a chick fight like that." Sami looked at me. I didn't know what he was thinking but I could put money on him telling me.

"Did you fight like a bitch or a man?" Sam asked.

"Both." I admitted.

"Mak."

"I had to do what I had to do to save your ass, if I didn't kick a couple of them in the nuts, you'd probably be dead." I told.

"When I came around you were fighting like a man." Jon added.

"That's because the douche bag spat on me." I added. "Seriously Sami, I had to do what I had to do to save your ass, again, as always, so don't roll your eyes, give me condescending looks or lecture me because you got us in to that mess."

"Damn girl, you got some attitude." Jon said I turned my l glare from Sami to Jon. "I'm just saying."

"I could totally take me attitude from my brother to you, if you want."

"I'm good." He laughed. "How did it all start anyway?"

"I to-"

"A bunch of dudes messed with Makayla, so I fucked one of their wife's and stole some money." Sami admitted pretty calmly.

"Sam!"

"They messed with you?"

"It's a bigger deal then it is." I growled.

"No, it's a big deal Makayla" Sami said. "They were these 45 year old dudes always touching her and getting their grubby hands all over her," he paused, "Makayla can be a psycho bitch but she's still got class and self respect, she's not going to go sleeping with dinosaurs but no matter what she said, one day they went too far, so I went a step further, Makayla's a kid, they should know better, they're grown men its wrong."

"That's fucked up." Jon said.

"I was holding my own." I told, "And we had food, it was fine."

"I'm not letting anybody treat my sister like that." Sami scolded, "I don't care what it's getting us."

"He's right," Jon said, "You should feel good about your brother protecting you like that."

"I should feel good about my brother protecting me to the point of where if they don't kill us on the street you're probably about to anyway." I cringed as I said it.

"And you say I have a mouth that gets us in trouble." Sami laughed.

"I'm not going to kill you." Jon laughed. "If I was, you'd be dead."

There was a couple of minutes of silence.

"You're an idiot Makayla." Sami laughed.

"Shut up Sam." I snapped. "You know he does that WWF stuff right?" I said to Sami pointing to Jon, "He could kill us."

They both laughed.

"Have you guys ever thought about wrestling?"

"Yeah"

"No" Sami and I spoke in unison. "He has." I added. "It would be perfect for him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, something to take up his anger."

"Can you wrestle?"

"No." Sam laughed. "Not at all, never got the chance to learn."

"Do you know someone?"

"Maybe." Jon said pushing himself off the couch, "Let me make a call." He said. "Because if you guys don't get out of here, you'll get killed." He said with no emotion what so ever taking both our plates and walking out coming back in with a cell phone to his ear. "Yeah bro it's Mox," he laughed. "No, I still don't know how to work the stupid thing, but hey I got it to call you." He was silent for a couple of seconds then he laughed. "Nah, the shoulders good." He told, "I'll be back in a couple of days" he was quite again. "Nope." He said suddenly. "Is he still looking for some talent?" he was silent again. "Yeah, I ran in to a couple of kids down here, can fight like crazy but keep running in to trouble." He said looking at me then Sami for a second sitting back down. "Nah man I saw them fight, guy and girl, brother and sister, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 17 he's 18,"

"The girl is 17, the guy is 18." He said. "What about the girl?" Jon said my stomach sunk. "Cant she just travel until she's old enough?" Jon asked. "When are you 18?"

"February,"

"February," Jon said. "She's way mature, more mature then most of the guys on the rooster, can fight better than most of them too." He was silent; I could kind of hear the other dude talking to him. I looked over to Sami, I felt so nervous he looked like he had four numbers drawn in the lottery and was just waiting on the final numbers. "Alright, I'll wait to hear." He said saying goodbye and hanging up.

"I think you're in luck, he's talking to his partner then giving me a call back."

"Where is it?" I asked.

The company?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Um, it's situated in Jersey but we travel a lot." He told. I nodded. "You got something against leaving Ohio?"

"Hell no!" I laughed.

A few minutes later his phone rang.

"Moxley." He answered. "Yeah, We're in Ohio, which flight," he looked at us, "Okay, yeah we'll be on it, see you then." He hung up the phone, the anxiety in my stomach got worse and worse. "We're flying out tomorrow night." He said. "He wants to meet with you both, "

"What did you say about flying?"

"What do you want to walk?"

"No." I said shaking my head.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't do this, I can't." I said shaking pacing the seats we were sitting on waiting for our flight to start boarding.

"You need to calm down" Jon said I looked at him then looked at Sami who was laughing then started pacing again, did these people think I had forgotten September 11, planes crash all the time. I turned around and almost ran in to Jon who put his hands on my shoulders. "Calm down."

"I can't, planes they go down, and. . ." I could feel tears I hated tears

"This plane isn't going to crash, you're going to be fine." He was fighting a smirk but his eyes were kind.

"What about 9/11?" His entire face softened for a moment then he covered it. "We're going to New York you know." I pointed out.

"Look," he said strongly. "I get your scared, but you need to calm down," he said. "I wouldn't be getting on this plane if I thought something was going to go wrong."

"How do I know that?"

"You really have a trust issue, don't you?" I looked down. "You know when I met you the other day I never expected you to be as scared of something as simple as flying as you are now."

"I've never done it." I said going to turn away.

"Don't let the fear rule you." He said. "Just trust me on this one."

I looked Jon in the eyes, I really was bad at trusting people. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes letting it out slowly.

"Flight 388NYC to New York is now boarding, flight 388NYC is now boarding please make your way to the departure gate in a timely manner." The voice over called.

I opened my eyes to see Dean looking right at me. There was still every chance he was going to kill us I looked to Sami who was getting his bag. I needed to not let this guy in on my fears.

"Awesome lets go" I said grabbing my ticket off the chair I sat on for a few minutes walking to the gate behind Sami.

We walked down the aisle on the plane in the direction the stewardess told us too, Sami found out seat.

"I shot gun window seat." Sami said putting his bag in the overhead compartment then sitting down I rolled my eyes then put my bag up sitting next to him Jon was looking for something in his bag then reached to put it in the compartment overhead his shirt rode up and revealed the bottom of his stomach my breath caught for a second before I forced myself to look away, can serial killers be hot, really? Maybe I should reconsider him killing us . . . maybe he's too cute too?

I jumped when the luggage compartment was screwed up and my heart raced a million miles an hour when the flight attendants were going through the safety brief. Sami was amused, he was like a kid on Christmas, he always got freakishly amused when I was scared over stuff like this, I guess he knew I was going to be fine.

I wish I had his confidence.

Jon held the rope down for Sami and I to step in then bounced around like he owned the place he looked at us and smiled he looked so much more comfortable in here then he did in the whole three days I had known him. I smiled.

"So what do-" Sami grabbed my arm and flung me toward the ring rope I fell on to it with force. "Ouch, you asshole." I snapped.

"Come on sis beat me up." He cheered. I pulled myself up off the mat and ran at him jumping tackling him to the ground.

"Woah." Jon lauhed. "That was an Epic spear." He said pulling me up by my arm

"That rope fucking hurts." I snapped.

"It's not rope, it's wire coated in foam covered in tap." Jon laughed.

"Ouch" I cried looking at him, I think the info just made me hurt more.

"It's not so bad when you know what you're doing."

"I knew what I wa"

"You never know what you're doing Mak." Sami said standing next to us.

"Niether of you knew what you were doing." Jon laughed.

"I'll show you what I know." I said grabbing Sami's arm kicking the back of his knees he fell to the floor.

"That looked like it hurt" A voice said moving toward the ring. I let go of Sami's arm and stepped back toward Jon.

"Trusting me now?" Jon whispered with a humour lacing his voice I turned my head and glared at him. "Les, this is Makayla," he said motioning to me, "That's Sami." He laughed pointing to Sami who was sitting on the floor.

Les walked over and looked me up and down then shook my hand. "Nice to meet you." I smiled and repeated his words back to him. Then turned to Sami who stood up and shook the man's hand.

"So tell me again, how you guys met?" Les said crossing his arms looking at Jon.

"He saved Sam's ass in a fight." I said motioning to Jon

"I saved both your asses." Jon laughed. "They were taking on a gang of bikers, she almost had them beat, but he was almost dead." Jon told. "they needed to get out of Ohio."

"How do I know that you're not going to bring your troubles to my company?" Les asked I looked over to Sami noticing another guy getting in the ring he looked me up and down twice then smiled walking over offering his hand his hand, I shook it.

"Cody." He said softly.

"Makayla." I said he nodded then turned shaking Sami's hand who gave up his name, Cody stood back in line with Les.

"Well?"

"We're not the type to burden other people like that."

"Yet, you've got Jon begging us to hire you." Les said.

"He did that off his own back, we did-"

"Makayla stop" Sami said as Jon put his hand on my arm, these two were going to get along just fine.

"She's a bit of a fire cracker, personality plus." Jon laughed.

"Seriously though," Sami said looking at me then the two older men. "No one has ever given Makayla and I such an amazing chance at something that has the potential to make our lives so completely different in a good way." Sam told. "We're not going to mess that up. "

I nodded in agreement.

"And anyway, they'll have me, have I ever messed up?" Jon asked. The two guys looked at him like he had told the most ridiculous joke.

"are you guys healthy."

"We're alive?"I offered.

"What do you think Cody?" Les asked.

"Well she's got the looks and if her brothers talking skills are anything as good as hers, they could go far." He said.

"He does, trust me." I laughed.

"But?" Jon asked I looked at him he was looking to Cody.

"But they have zero meat on them, they took a fall wrong, they'd have nothing to protect their bones."

"That's just because they've come from the streets, it's easy fixed." Jon said. "Seriously put them on the road with me and I'll make sure they put the weight on." He told. "I'll teach them nutrition and shit, they'll be healthy in no time."

Cody looked to Les and raised his eyebrows, Les looked to Sami, me then Jon, like he had to decide something that would either kill him or someone he loved.

"I'll let you come on board," he said painfully. "You're Mox's responsibility," he said. "we'll talk about pay and stuff when the contracts are written, and you" he said pointing at me. "Don't compete until you're 18."

"Sure" I said giving my best flirty smile.

"That's that then." Cody said walking to the side of the ring. Les went to follow but stopped.

"One more thing, Moxley." He said turning around. "They stuff up." He said pointing to Sami then me. "It's on you."

He left the ring, I felt shivers down my spine then I realized Sami and I just got a job we were in no way qualified for. . . I was so fucking happy.

"oh my god." I said turning wrapping my arms around Jon's neck hugging him it was awkward for a moment. "Thank you." I cheered he hugged me back then he and Sami did one of those man hugs where they shake hands then hug. I had no idea what was about to happen but it made me really excited.

"What do we do now?" I asked the smile on my face hurt.

"We go to the gym."


End file.
